the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Morris the Cat
Morris the Cat is a very fat cat that belonged to Rob X. He seems able to alter his physical size on occasion, yet regardless of his size he is able to consume almost anything of any size, including people. He has been known to eat a great many things during his frequent cameo appearances, including NeS Heroes and villains alike. He was later revealed, towards the end of the original Never-ending Story, to be a Protector of the Plotfractal. Description Appearance Morris is described as being very fat and hamster-likeNeS1 Post 45, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. Personality Morris is typically lazy and constantly hungry. He can be aggressive, especially towards those between him and his dinner. He hates dogs and gets jealous of not being considered the exclusive animal of the StoryNeS1 Post 212, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.NeS1 Post 223, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Powers & Talents Bottomless Pit Morris is capable of swallowing objects, or people, that should be much too large for his stomach to handle or his mouth to engulfNeS1 Post 116, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. His stomach can contain an impossible amount of objects, which can come in incredible sizes; such as trucks, a whole airport and even a small countryNeS1 Post 121, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Gebohq the Writer.. People can even survive the inside of his stomachNeS1 Post 240, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Relationships Family Rob X Morris is considered 'owned' or 'cared for' by Rob X, who Morris is at liberty to call 'Robert'. He was fed by Rob X and lived with him until he entered the arena. Despite Morris' seeming nonchalance for his owner, he still requested permission from Rob X instead of doing as he pleasedNeS1 Post 131, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. History The Fight of the Century of the Week Main article: The Fight of the Century of the Week Morris the Cat jumps through a portal when he gets tired of waiting for Rob X to return home to feed him. He lands on the head of Gebohq who cries out that Morris is a fat hamster. Morris declares himself to be "Morris the Super Editing Web Kitty" before finding snacks belonging to Twin Suns. Twin Suns tries to shoo Morris but Morris threatens to poop on his sneakers. Morris loiters around the bleachers for most of the time, even being fed some food by ArbiterNeS1 Post 99, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. He then starts to gnaw on Arbiter's leg, demanding more foodNeS1 Post 101, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. When multiple matches are permitted at once, Morris wanted to join in and asked for a competitor but was given nothing but a trash can to fightNeS1 Post 114, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. Semievil then fed him a whole person to eat when he tried to end the Story as a Thread Killer. After knocking Gebohq Simon out with a dictionary, Semievil wanted to help Morris find an opponent and suggested the mechanical bird Bernard the Cyber-Pidgeon but Morris resolutely turned that downNeS1 Post 117, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Semievil333 the Writer.. When Gebohq awoke, he saw Morris without a combat partner and proceeds to attack the cat with his lightsaber. Morris, however, ate the sabre. Gebohq revealed that he, as a Jedi, is never without a weapon and whipped out a water spritzer and started to chase Morris with the watery mistNeS1 Post 118, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Gebohq the Writer.. When Semievil spotted Gebohq chasing Morris, Semievil decided to help the cat by throwing a knife into the bottle and relieving it of its liquid contents. He then proceeded to square off against Gebohq once againNeS1 Post 119, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Without the water spritzer and no weapon to face Semievil, Gebohq hunted down Morris again and managed to pull the heimlich manoeuvreAbdominal Thrusts article, Wikipedia. on the cat to get back his light sabre. Along with the light sabre came several eighteen-wheeler trucks, an entire airport, the remains of the thread killer JASRCC_Uber0010 and even a small country. When Rob X temporarily awakes, only to fall asleep again, Morris and Semievil attempt to keep him awake with a Coca-ColaCoca-Cola article, Wikipedia. filled intravenous dripNeS1 Post 132, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. He, much later, met with ST Clan Leader who made a pleasant gesture of offering some of his Kit KatKit Kat article, Wikipedia. to Morris but Morris demanded it all and swiped the whole chocolate for himselfNeS1 Post 175, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by ST_Clan_Leader the Writer.. When Trixie, the cybernetic dog, came to the arena with her puppies, Morris is angry at being replaced as the Story's exclusive animal. He is especially angry because she is a dog. He vowed to puke on Antestarr's shoes, who owned Trixie, and that he would attack the dog. When Trixie and Ursa Major were asleep in a gigantic bed, Morris snuck into the room but he was stopped short when MaybeChild accidentally stood on his tail. He screeched and fled the roomNeS1 Post 214, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. When Uncle Tusk arrived in the arena, Morris was quick to declare how much better than Tusk's own cat he is and that he taught this unnamed cat everything he knows. Uncle Tusk revealed that he hates cats, despite owning one. When Totallyevil arrived in the arena, the heroes did their best to battle against her and her cronies but they ultimately had to flee through a portal that The Otter created with his new found druidic powersNeS1 Post 228, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. There the heroes witness the destruction of the arena as it, atop of a comet, struck a Super Star Destroyer and was blown up. Unfortunately the villains, as well as many others from the arena, had travelled through the portal tooNeS1 Post 229, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Totallyevil Main article: Totallyevil (Story Arc) Uncle Tusk escaped the destruction of the arena, after it crashed into a Super Star Destroyer from the back of a comet, through a portal and arrived at Stonehenge to find that the heroes of the hour were hiding within a bunker from three evil villains. With him was Morris the Cat who wanted Tusk to attack the villains, Farr, Wolf and Totallyevil, but the barbarian just wanted to eat popcornNeS1 Post 231, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Shortly after Krig the Viking emerged from the shadows but rather than help the heroes fight villains, the barbarian viking was in search of food. He spotted Morris and decided to try to use his axe to make a meal of the catNeS1 Post 234, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. The heroes battled with the three villains but The Otter created a new portal to allow them to escape. They found themselves within the Redwood ForestNeS1 Post 237, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. The leader of the druids, Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing, approached them because he heard they were battling Totallyevil. When he found out Semievil was Totallyevil's brother, he banished Semievil and the skeletal man vanished from the forest. He bestowed a quest upon the remaining heroes; to seek out the Porkus Malorkis, a powerful sword capable of defeating evil. Just then, however, Krig the Viking and Uncle Tusk burst onto the scene being chased by a hungry Morris the CatNeS1 Post 238, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. Uncle Tusk and Krig leapt into the arms of The Otter for protection from the big, fat cat. Otter tried to be diplomatic and get the barbarians to apologise to Morris. Krig, however, couldn't restrain himself and he jumped at Morris in the hopes of eating the cat. Instead Morris ate Krig. After some cajoling, Otter got Morris to spit the viking back out, leaving Krig in a pool of salivaNeS1 Post 239, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. Semievil woke up in a very dark and cluttered room. While there he procured many objects he thought the other heroes would find useful, including the Giant Tree Flayer and Staff of Elemental Mastery for himself. When he found the exit, it turned out he had been inside Morris the Cat's stomach the whole time and was now back in the Redwood Forest. Once he was released he proceeded to attack the redwood trees with the Giant Tree Flayer out of vengeance against Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing. When the druids grew angry, he blew them all away with wind element caused by the new staff. References External References Never-ending Story1 References Category:Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:Anti-Heroes